Pest Control
Pest Control is a multiplayer combat-based minigame in which a team of players boards a lander to the Pest Control battleground where they must defend the Void Knight NPC from the attacking monsters while at the same time destroying the portals from which the monsters spawn. The game is won all four portals are destroyed or if you simply keep the Void Knight alive for a period of 20 minutes. If the Void Knight dies, however, the game is lost. Therefore it is important to have your team divided into defending groups and offensive groups in order to succeed. Pest Control is a safe activity meaning you do not lose items when you die. If you die while in the game, you will respawn at the lander and may immediately rejoin the battle. Also, at the end of each game, all stats are restored to normal (including those boosted by potions), poisoned players are cured, and prayer and hitpoints are fully restored. However, arrows and runes used in combat will not be returned to the player after each game. Requirements Landers There are three landers that take you to the minigame; easy, intermidiate, and hard. To board the easy lander you must have a minimum of 40 combat level, to join the intermidiate lander you must have a minimum of 70 combat, and to join the hard lander you must have a minimum of 100 combat. These combat level requirements are because Pest Control is a combat based game and therefore players under the required level of combat aren't much help to the team. Players When you board the lander, it will automatically set sail when it contains 25 players. If there are over '''25 players in the boat, it will randomly select 25 of them and the remaining players will be given priority over the next players joining. The highest highest level of priority possible to get is 4 and then you will automatically enter the next game, though it is rare to have to wait through that many priorities. If the lander has '''less than 25 players, you wil see a timer in the top left corner which will last several minutes before leaving or until there are a total of 25 players in the lander. Multiple games may be played at once if there are enough players. Participation Once you're in the game, you must inflict a minimum damage of 50 hitpoints on either the pests or the portals. This rule is in place in order to keep people from "leaching" points (gaining points but not helping the team). This can be done through melee, magic, and range, but not through poison. Restrictions Players aren't allowed to set up Dwarf Cannon in the Pest Control minigame. Location The Outpost The Pest Control minigame is based at the Void Knight Outpost, which is accessible by talking to the squire on the docks of Port Sarim. The outpost includes several faucilities besides the landers to the minigame including: • A Bank • A General store • An anvil • The Void Knight Archery Store • The Void Knight Magic Store The landers to Pest Control are found on the south-west corner of the island and the ship to Port Sarim is found on the northern dock. Getting There The fastest ways to get there are to teleport to Falador and walk south or to use the amulet of glory teleport to Draynor Village and head west. It is also possible to use a charter ship to travel to Port Sarim and then you're right next to the Squire's ship. The Pests There are seven different monsters to combat in Pest Control. These are: Brawlers Brawlers are the highest level of monster, but at the same time your least priority to kill. They do not attack the Void Knight, instead they defend the portals from players attempting to destroy them. It is best to simply ignore them except when a line of them blocks your path, as they are the only monster in 2006scape that cannot be walked though and occasionally they will trap you with their bodies. Defilers Defilers are a ranged-type monster. They are dangerous because they can attack the Void Knight by shooting spikes from a great distance and even over the walls. Ravangers Ravangers aren't aggressive, but can be very annoying. Their purpose is to destroy baricades and the gates to the Void Knight to allow more monsters in. These gates and baricades can only be rebuilt if you have an axe and a knife with you to chop down trees and craft the logs into either a gate or baricade again the monsters. It is advisable to kill the ravangers before they can do too much damage. Shifters Shifters are a monster that attacks the Void Knight. While all the monsters in Pest Control can teleport, Shifters do it most often and use it to escape danger and go straight to the Void Knight to attack. Splatters Splatters, similarly to the Ravangers, destroy baricades. Splatters do this by exploding themselves near the baricades. This can cause great damage to players and monsters around. They also exploded when killed. Torchers Torchers, similarly to the Defilers, attack the Void Knight, except with magic. Spinners Spinners do not attack the Void Knight, but they are your first priority to kill if you are attacking the portals. They have the ability to heal the portals quite quickly so it is advisable to kill them first then then procede to the portal when there aren't any spinners present to heal it. If you destroy the portal while they're still healing it then the spinners will spin rapidly and explode, poisoning all players within a few squares radius. Category:Minigames